


默示录 1.0 白雨

by itouorange



Series: 默示录 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊UBW24话金士if，断肢闪前提＊《默示录》为不定时更新的上述设定系列连载，故事间不存在绝对的剧情关联性，皆可分开阅读





	默示录 1.0 白雨

**Author's Note:**

> ＊UBW24话金士if，断肢闪前提  
> ＊《默示录》为不定时更新的上述设定系列连载，故事间不存在绝对的剧情关联性，皆可分开阅读

 

 **默示录** _1.0 白雨_

 

是他亲手把那个英灵捡回来的，一步一步连扛带拖地搬回家里。关上门，关住门外的清朗月色，顺带把远坂凛的气恼谩骂一同掩上。将手臂上的死沉重量丢在玄关里，末了伸出脚轻轻踢了踢吉尔伽美什的腿边，犹豫地问你爬得起来吗。英灵没有回答，断臂处的额头间的浑身上下的伤口都在渗血，淌出的血又顺木地板的缝隙慢慢流过来，流过来染脏自己的袜子。

因为不能上医院，去房间取了急救箱后又回到走廊上。猫下身子扶起吉尔伽美什，让男人倚坐在墙边，好方便自己接下来处理伤口。已经是绷带和创伤药够不够用都要打个疑问的程度了，他举起手里的药品又很快放下，叹了口气，还是需要先把衣服给脱了才能上药。他凑上前，观察英灵陷入昏厥的脸孔，安静又好看，好像几个小时前的枪声刀影都是自己梦到的。

想着已经这样了，自己应该是不能再有什么生命危险了，卫宫士郎跪下来，倾上前双手去扒对方黑色外套的领口。却在眨眼的瞬间，背后被不能理解的力量推了一把，一个趔趄歪在吉尔伽美什怀里。被冰冷的柔软吻住，舌尖急切地撬开齿隙探入，攫取当下最急缺的魔力。卫宫士郎惊惧地睁大眼睛，却只能看见布满视线的金色碎发垂到自己脸上，仿佛尖锐的剑尖几欲刺穿自己的眼珠。无力的手抬起来，想去推开压覆在自己身上的男人。推不动就换作抵死的挣扎，在咬破了对方的唇肉之后终于重新取回自己的气息。

他用力地揉擦嘴唇，袖子沾上对方嘴里的血，与经过刚才的唇齿交缠后不知道属于谁的唾液。卫宫士郎抬起头想骂你给我滚出去，顿了顿终于记起来，是自己自作多情要当好心人，把吉尔伽美带回来的。恢复了些许清亮的猩红瞳孔投过鄙夷的目光，又撇过头去看他放在脚边的药膏和包扎器具，用呵斥的恶劣口吻说，准备那些东西之前应该先做什么不知道吗，蠢货，亏你还是从圣杯战争中取胜的人。

——取胜。这个词从吉尔伽美什的口中说出来，才终于得到一分真实性。只是连奖品都已经毁坏的胜利又有什么用，也不见得会有人给自己和远坂凛颁个奖章。喉结滚动了两下，抱着自己的脚程能快过当前重伤的英灵的微小期望，却在转身之际被背后的男人反手折断右臂。

比起脱臼的剧烈疼痛更可怕的是，发觉到自己的衣服被掀起并探入冰冷的手掌。沾满鲜血的手在身体上游移，让卫宫士郎不住牙关打颤。自己已经无法启用魔术回路，英灵也是半残之躯，对抗成了纯粹地比试气力，而他究竟不可能敌过这具淌有神血的肉身。从背后贴紧的身体散发出对魔力的渴求，吉尔伽美什伏在耳边轻声说，老实点，你就没那么疼。

可实际上就是前所未遇的疼痛，甚至较被Saber的圣剑贯穿身体时还要来得痛苦。被男人按住头压在墙上，以羞辱的后入姿势进行交合。每一次肉体的撞击都伴随心泵的剧烈震颤，与自己练习投影时，启动魔术回路带来的、异物刺入脊髓的寒冷战栗过于相似。卫宫士郎知道这不是什么好预兆，只是自己连起码的逃脱都做不到。仅剩能动的左臂被吉尔伽美什扯紧，反而成了对方的施力点。

到最后连这场噩梦是怎么终结的印象都没有留存入记忆，醒来的时候自己就是依偎在男人怀里的不堪场面。在几次软腿的失败后终于成功站起来，卫宫士郎倚在墙上，垂下头看了看自己脱臼的右臂，又向吉尔伽美什断臂的创面投去注目。借助远坂凛的魔力投影出的阴剑莫邪锋利无比，挥掷出去后将上臂利落斩断，甚至是没有牵带出神经和皮肉残滓的完美一击。

一间屋子里的两个男人，一个被另一个截断了右臂，一个也被另一个扭断了右臂。卫宫士郎眨眨眼，一对眼球干涸得发疼。本来就是没哭过几次的人，眼泪更是在昨天的奸辱中彻底流尽，现在就算一颗心脏在身体里哇哇乱叫，也再挤不出一点多余的自怨自艾。

Archer的英灵说的没错，自己终归要为此后的每一步付出惨痛代价。这只是第一步，之后还有很长并遥远的行途，即使是甚至不被自己允许说出后悔二字的前尘绝路。卫宫士郎吁呼出胸间积淤的郁愤，到头来还是钻去厨房准备起两人份的早餐。他是肉体凡身，必须要摄入营养才能活下去；英灵也是，如果不靠食物摄取原来就不多的养分，只会更变本加厉地从自己身上掳掠。

一场噩梦的启示，是一段寻常人生的末途。

 

* * *

 

从圣杯战争结束、领回吉尔伽美什的那天起，卫宫士郎迟迟没有取得远坂凛的彻底原谅，不是走廊上的冷眼对望，就是电话语音留言的基本无视。远坂凛就好像是恢复到二人刚刚进行来往时的冰山式冷漠，朝卫宫士郎丢下一句“这件事你自己处理妥当了再来找我，最好不要是过阵子我亲自上门替你收尸的那种‘解决’”，此后再也没有登过卫宫宅的大门。卫宫士郎倒是想辩解，想说从那之后吉尔伽美什没做过什么危险举动，但一想到自己与对方在夜晚间的秽行，已经是窘迫得无法从喉咙里吐出话声。

如果不妥协英灵的补魔要求，被折断手臂的下一步很可能就是被折断脖子。自欺欺人说着这不过是魔术师的惯常行为，久而久之居然真的被自己听进去了，大概能气死世界上过半数的魔术师同袍。圣杯战争的期间已经请了不短的假，之后又因为后续事宜加之要照顾这位最古之王的伤后恢复，以及自己也并不是毫发无损的状况，又延长了病假，被藤村大河当作了放羊的小孩，最后好说歹说才应允下来。如此一来，剩下一个月里的课程绝大部分都是缺勤状态，基本上就是期末考试去答了张卷子的程度，至于会写不会写，能填满都要夸赞为奇迹了。

吉尔伽美什的手臂是取不回来了，右臂的衣袖下将永远是空的、是轻轻一阵风就能吹起来的。就算身上的伤悉数恢复甚至留不下一毫疮疤，断臂的赫赫创痕依然在那儿，昭示着他们在这场关系里的既定角色——他是使吉尔伽美什战败与残疾的罪人，而英灵是上门来向他无尽索讨的恶棍。这样的关系怎么看都是畸形古怪的，更不用提此外还存在肉体方面的牵缠。

两周的春假不长不短，往常的年份里卫宫士郎都会选择打工，这一次本该更是如此，为了大学的学费把全天的时间塞得满满当当。只是家里住进了这么一位活祖宗，不要说打工，平日里连出门采买都会被再三过问。吉尔伽美什对自己就像他养的猫猫狗狗，任何时候任何方面都要体现出他的主人地位。

最后他盘腿坐在吉尔伽美什面前，问对方不让自己在假期里打零工，那自己还能做什么。吉尔伽美什眯起的眼里满是对他问话的鄙夷，说干什么，伺候我的起居啊杂种。卫宫士郎低下头叹气，然后继续申辩：饭我也做了，卫生我也打扫了，还剩下大半的时间你让我躺着装死？不料英灵却凑上来吻了他一下，一脸奚弄地说补魔啊。卫宫士郎不说话了，过了一阵才低低骂了一句疯子，吉尔伽美什则是充耳不闻继续玩他的GTA。一个月来的相处，吉尔伽美什唯一让自己觉得长进之处——如果知道卫宫士郎把这种词汇安在自己身上，一定是开启王之宝库投掷剑雨的结果——是就算自己偶尔将被对方认为是对王大不敬的话语脱口说出，也不至于如先前那样，取出武装施下伤害。

退出起居室的时候，听到拿背对着自己的男人不耐烦地说了一句，麻烦的杂种，真那么期待让我陪你做些什么，赏樱总可以了吧。卫宫士郎停下脚步，一方面在心里嘀咕说什么时候成了你和我，自己分明是期望暂时从对方的控制下逃离哪怕一会儿；另一方面对“赏樱”这个字眼抱了极大的抗拒。赏花？为什么这个英雄王会提出这种与其无缘的事——却也不是，钟情美酒美人的高贵英灵，倒是极适合这样的浪漫景致。那就是自己——还是不对，如果换作与心仪的女孩子出游，卫宫士郎是百般乐意的。所以问题果然出在被固定的一对人选是他与吉尔伽美什这件事上。

结果到头来答应的人还是自己。总之闲得无事可做的情况下，只要是没有利益伤害的前提，自己也就遂了吉尔伽美什的愿——说是这么说，可是准备起便当盒的时候，照样是费了好大心思琢磨。吉尔伽美什没有挑食的毛病，他的最大问题在于不屑吃本人定义的贱民食物——以至于卫宫士郎不得不研究起，类似寺院如何把斋饭做出肉味的那种强人所难的料理手法。之后被吉尔伽美什拿剩下的那只左手揽住肩膀迈步走在大街上，很绝望地想着完了，要被左邻右舍那些看着自己从小长起来的大叔大婶误会性取向了——可是那又算什么烦恼，自己当下与这个英灵不清不楚的暧昧关系，还分得出心思去考虑初恋那档子事吗？

最后连这种奇异诡怪的状态会持续多久、又会在结束之后给自己带来何种不能挽回的损害，都是全然不得而知的。

等到了公园一看，是真的呆住了。先前当地电视台的户外节目已经提醒在地人，因为气候提前转暖的缘故，今年冬木及附近地域的樱花会早上四五天开放。虽然只能看到早樱，但总归算是赏了一次花出了一趟门不是吗。现在的情形却是，上百株樱树上的花蕾还处在含苞待放的待成熟期。吉尔伽美什低垂的目光停驻在卫宫士郎困窘郁闷的脸上，说着“这就是你准备让我看到的观景啰”的口气里，比起发怒的成分，更多的是在感兴趣少年会如何应答自己。卫宫士郎抬起手拄着额头，低声说了一句真是信了邪了。听信电视节目却没有再去对校天气预报的播报是自己的错误，但最大的错误还是在于自己起初接受了吉尔伽美什心血来潮的提议，这下好了，不晓得这个桀恶的暴君要怎么拿自己开刀了。

吉尔伽美什俯下身，一头金发挨上卫宫士郎的耳际，轻悄悄的话语如似酥麻的电流钻进意识。黄金的英灵笑着说，耽误到我的时间，你总要付出点代价吧，杂种？

不怀好意的口吻让卫宫士郎不自觉仰起头屏住呼吸，就好像吉尔伽美什散发的气息是能取人性命的致命毒气。他不知道该说些什么，最后像是抱着赴死决心闭紧双眼应了声“嗯”。再次睁眼的瞬间，突如其来刮起了阵风，缀了满园树木的花骨朵儿被从枝桠上卷进风里、卷入湿润的空气里。甚至好巧不巧地，还有一朵正中自己的眉骨下端。

尽管只是轻飘飘的花骨朵儿，但被剐蹭到眼球还是会疼。卫宫士郎抬手去揉眼睛，剩下的那只瞳孔里，映入的吉尔伽美什的俊美脸庞渐渐放大。被当众吻住的那一刹，卫宫士郎第一直觉是拿余光去瞟路人的反应，却在心里得出“喔，合着上了电视节目当的人不止我一个啊”，这么一八竿子打不着的结论。

就这样，关系复杂的两个男人，在早春的软风里交换彼此的气息，头顶上被砸下纷至沓来的着了几许粉调的白色花蕾。

还是一如既往的揶揄嗤笑，吉尔伽美什伸手揽过卫宫士郎的腰，用不乏忻悦的语气问：怎么？这一次倒变得这样老实了？——喔？是说其实心里挺乐意的？然而卫宫士郎开口的头一句话却是“你的报复就是这样？”

男人不悦地哼了一声，说你倒挺会用词的——谁说单单如此，之后的回去再与你算总账。当然了，如果期望在大庭广众之下被做些什么，倒也能勉为其难应了你的诉求。

卫宫士郎瞥开与对方交接的目光，摇了摇头，同时感觉自己提在手上的野餐篮晃了两晃。才想低头去看，嘴里被塞进一粒鲔鱼寿司。酪梨的淡淡奶油香与鱼肉的鲜甜，像绵软的雪糕在口腔里慢慢化开并愈发浓郁。面前的男人把他的那份吃食咽下去后，露出满意的表情并且极难得地夸赞对方：手艺倒是有长进，这次做的还算过得去。卫宫士郎只能忍气吞声地暗自腹诽吉尔伽美什的难伺候。就问谁家出来赏花是带寿司做便当的？自己是既需确保食材的鲜度又要操心路途上的保鲜。既然已经是受肉之身，与现代人一样拿饭团凑合一顿才算是入境随俗吧。至于什么厨艺进步不进步的，被人成天在背后端着武器斥喝了这么长的时间，再不有所突破，不是脑袋太不开窍就是过于心大不惜命了。

愣什么呢，杂种？被不轻不重地巴了一下脑袋，吉尔伽美什拉起少年空出来的腕子径自在樱树间穿行。踉跄的人在后头问着是要去哪儿，被抛出的“喝酒”一词砸得膛目结舌。——喝酒？现在才下午四点吧……

庆幸自己常年打工的那家店正巧是间酒吧，只要去的是那儿，自己未成年人的身份也不会招惹来过多的麻烦。至于如何向萤塚父女解释自己与吉尔伽美什的关系，就是之后再考虑的事了。

赏樱的愿望落空了，倒是往年赏樱会上都出现的，手握酒瓶、举止放肆的醉酒男性，照例得见了一位。

卫宫士郎快步跟上英灵，将降下豪雨似的白色花海抛在身后。

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 默示录：即《启示录》，记载耶稣的门徒约翰在拔摩海岛上所见之异象。  
> 白雨：即暴雨。“白雨映寒山，森森似银竹”（李白《宿鰕湖》）  
> 此篇幅的设定日期为2004/3/29


End file.
